


shut off the lights (i hear your sound)

by jinyoungies



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Choking, Edging, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Teasing, i barely read over this please tell me if there's any mistakes, jaebeom won't give him what he wants, jinyoung calls jaebeom it a few times so, jinyoung's desperate, let me know if i missed anything important, the ending is soft i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungies/pseuds/jinyoungies
Summary: jaebeom wasn't sure how it started.and he sure did not expect it to end up how it did.





	shut off the lights (i hear your sound)

**Author's Note:**

> here's the outcome of one of the ideas i had for short a jjp one shot <3
> 
> title from 'get higher' by palaye royale.
> 
> enjoy ♡

jaebeom didn’t quite know what it was, or where it started at all. he couldn’t describe it even if he tried. he didn’t like to speak of it as a sexual fantasy, or anything of that matter, but there was something satisfying about the tears in the corners of park jinyoung’s eyes that gave jaebeom even more ideas than he should have. in way more contexts than just a playful and innocent one. there was nothing more erotic than seeing the boy he adored more than he could describe, falling more and more submissive to his own touch like he was made for it. the fact that jinyoung laid on the bed, sprawled out with his hands bound to the headboard, jaebeom could never get enough of the sight and the thought that only bothered him at times when it clearly was not supposed to. jaebeom doesn’t remember when had he never gotten permission to be this dominant with jinyoung, from playful cuddling with jinyoung in jaebeom’s lap to now, this; as the night had just taken its toll and jaebeom was happy that he was well prepared for doing everything and anything he could to jinyoung, because  _of course out of all the people in this world, of course it would be jaebeom that's the most prepared for, well, **this**._

jaebeom made sure to carefully and lightly trail his finger down the younger boy’s chest, occasionally looking up at him with a wide smirk on his face, mentally trying to take in and manage the effect he knows he already has on him even without exactly doing anything get. the night had started off so gentle and soft, just a casual movie marathon on the couch in jaebeom’s living room, before both jaebeom and jinyoung got a little more... carried away, to say the least, leading them to the position they’re in now; in jaebeom’s bed, with jinyoung’s arms pinned up so that the older is sure he doesn’t accidentally slip up and touch himself without jaebeom’s permission.

jaebeom had no previous plans of getting into anything with jinyoung, but the second that he heard the boy practically begging for jaebeom to touch him, clearly submitting himself all for jaebeom to take; he had lost his capability to keep himself under control right there and then. between jinyoung’s flushed bright red cheeks and the tears of frustration from not being allowed to come that were starting to roll down the sides of jinyoung’s temple after jaebeom had fucked his mouth, he really wasn’t sure what turned him on more than this. there was the fact that jinyoung was so well and willing to let jaebeom do whatever, and then there was the fact that jinyoung took everything jaebeom gave him so gracefully and without putting up a major fight.

jaebeom wasn't going to leave jinyoung hanging for too long, though. he was simply going to do everything he could to get him off as slowly and as passionate as possible. edging and denying him on more and more each time that he touched him only to the point that jinyoung was practically begging just to come for all it took. of course, with jaebeom came the ability to see absolutely no issue with not even letting jinyoung come, but deep down he knew that he wanted to see the face that the boy made when he finally got to reach his high. he wanted to see jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut as his breathing increases, turning into whines that were like music to jaebeom’s ears. it was a face he couldn’t help but fall in love with more and more each time they were in bed. of course, jaebeom. of course. the older had no time limit for himself- if he wanted to take hours to get jinyoung to that said point, he would do it without a second thought. there was nothing jinyoung could do about that; his arms were still strained back and all he could do was lay there, letting jaebeom do the work and not complaining because he’s a good boy and good boys don’t complain.

jaebeom quickly reached over to the nightstand to grab one of the few vibrators they already had. he knew jinyoung loves the sensation, so he decided on it early on to just tease him with it. turning the toy on to the lowest setting there was possible, he started slowly trailing the toy up and down jinyoung’s length, making him throw his neck back in arousal and bite his bottom lip, praying it doesn’t bleed from the amount of times he had already bitten it that night. there was nothing more pleasurable than seeing jinyoung’s hips move so desperately under the toy, rutting up against it at a fast pace which jaebeom could swear was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. once jaebeom decided that jinyoung was moving too much, or more like, when he realised his pants began to feel even tighter than they did before, he pulled it away.

 _"you must be crazy if you think i'm going to let you come that quickly"_ jaebeom's voice was suddenly a lot deeper than it had been before.

all that had come from the younger was a few mumbles and breathy whines and curse words under his breath, his brain practically turned into mush the second jaebeom began teasing him; to a point where he couldn't form coherent words and sentences anymore, wishing jaebeom would just 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺. that wasn't exactly going to fly with jaebeom, though. he wanted to hear jinyoung say what he wanted and he was going to get it out of him no matter what was there to potentially stop him. he dropped the toy to the side of the bed, shifting to the position where his hands were wrapped on either side of jinyoung’s hips. he hovered over the boy, hand rapidly reached out and placed just at the base of his neck.

 _"you speak loud and clear jinyoungie, understand?"_  as jaebeom spoke, his grip on jinyoung’s neck tightened, making the younger flush his eyes shut. it was too much. jaebeom was too much.

 _"y-yes s-sir"_ jinyoung replied quickly, choking out his words from under jaebeom’s grip. 

jaebeom was proud of himself for getting this reaction out of jinyoung- knowing that the other had to basically force his words out just gave him even more confidence and stability than he already had. his grip on jinyoung’s neck tightened once again, another smirk forming in the corner of his lips again as well when he began to hear jinyoung gasping for air. he could see the younger trying to move under him, desperate for any friction; trying to get a deeper breath, but shortly realising that it was impossible. not with the grip that he had on his throat, which made him feel so small under the older. once he noticed the color in jinyoung’s cheeks more, seeing that more tears have started to reach his eyes, almost falling down his cheeks as he gave in to jaebeom’s touch once more, he released his grip to allow jinyoung to finally breathe more. he did, of course, lean down immediately to press soft and gentle kisses to each spot that his hand had been previously on to ensure jinyoung wasn’t hurting too much. he had no reason to purposely be mean to his jinyoung and not take care of him when he intentionally hurt him. it wasn’t what jaebeom was about.

 _"i'm going to take care of you jinyoungie, is that alright?"_  jaebeom question seemed more like a statement but he still allowed jinyoung to answer and nod in permission.

the nod of his had given him confirmation that he was good with continuing on. jaebeom reached over to grab the vibrator again to continue on with teasing his baby just a little more before finally letting him come. he once again turned it onto the lowest setting, and as he ran the toy up to the tip of jinyoung’s length, seeing and hearing him squirm in pleasure just in that moment was enough to let him know he was still close.

 _"you're so pretty, nyoungie, all mine,"_ jaebeom’s words were mumbled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against jinyoung’s neck that had already been marked up from earlier. jinyoung really had no time to speak; the older’s hand was instantly wrapped around his length and he was working on leaving even more marks on his neck and his overexposed collarbones. tonight was one of the nights when there had not been a time where jinyoung could just relax and not expect jaebeom to do something, and he liked it. for a fact, he adored it, which could be noted by the sound of his moans against jaebeom’s ear as he continued to work his way with jinyoung’s length. jinyoung liked not knowing what jaebeom was going to do to him next- and more than anything, he really liked knowing that jaebeom was going to use him for the night. he knew jaebeom loved him more than anyone, though, so he was alright with feeling like a toy for the night. 

as jinyoung’s moans got louder from jaebeom’s hand moving against his length, the older pulled away to look down at him. _"you're so easy to work up,"_ he shook his head, laughing a little bit under his breath. jaebeom was a little bit shocked how long jinyoung could go without getting too impatient and bratty, which was usually the case after jaebeom didn’t give him what he wanted. but apparently tonight was different. plus, what jaebeom did enjoy when he got jinyoung to the point of begging. which he could tell could be any second, and he knew he wouldn’t last long after that point. 

 _"not worked up, beommie, jus' want you so bad-"_ jinyoung’s voice was soft and almost shaky, quickly indicating to jaebeom that he was near his breaking point. 

 _"you want me that badly, huh?"_ jaebeom spoke out against the skin of jinyoung’s sensitive neck, nipping at the spot his breath was just brushing against. _"why didn't you just ask?"_

 _"jaebeom- sir- just... fuck, please. please let me come. i want you to let me,"_ jinyoung’s voice and breathing was now rushed. that's when jaebeom knew he had hit the point he wanted jinyoung at the most.

 _"since you asked so nicely."_ jaebeom mumbled out, leaning up to his neck to press a soft kiss on the younger boy’s adam’s apple, then back down so he was able to watch jinyoung underneath him. his hand wasn't moving any faster against him, he knew that it wouldn't take much to get jinyoung off for how long they had been doing this by now. with just a few more strokes -harsher or softer- of his hand against jinyoung’s length, the other was rutting his hips off the bed and moaning his name louder than he had been all night. it's what jaebeom loved to see. he liked seeing jinyoung lose control under him, making a mess of his own chest. shortly after, jinyoung was spilling all over the bedsheets and into jaebeom's hand which was still wrapped around his length; thighs trembling from jaebeom’s touches. 

————

 _"how was that?"_ jaebeom’s voice had lightened. he wasn't in the total dominant mode he had been before. he certainly showed that cared for jinyoung more now.

 _"it was amazing,"_ jinyoung spoke with a soft voice, finally lifting his head up to look down at the mess on his chest. _"thank you, jaebeom."_

he knew there would be another time where he outdid himself with the other, and he didn’t regret a single bit of it. he studied jaebeom’s body for a few seconds before reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek as a thank you to make it up. the night ended when jaebeom made sure they’re both cleaned up and are feeling okay, proceeded with jinyoung’s demand for endless cuddles as he fell asleep in jaebeom’s arms.

and to say that it felt like home would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos / comments if you enjoyed :D
> 
> & a quick note to all the people who actually take the time to read my fics, thank you! it means the world to me <3  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
